Magnetic Imaging Technologies Incorporated (MITI) is developing a technology that utilizes laser hyperpolarized 3He gas for clinical magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). We believe that 3He imaging can be effective for assessing structure and function of the lungs, ear, colon, nose and throat. In particular, hyperpolarized 3He is being routinely used at the University of Virginia Health Science Center to provide diagnostic quality images of the airspaces of the lung. For Phase II, we propose to develop technological improvements necessary to take this product from a prototype to a commercial product. In order to reach this goal we must improve the performance of the polarizer. In particular we must increase the 3He polarization and the rate at which the hyperpolarized 3He is produced. More technological improvements are also necessary in order to make the device more reliable, as well as easy to manufacture, service and use. Furthermore, in order, to make this technology broadly accessible to the largest number of MR imaging centers possible we must develop optimal send receive coil compatible with MR Imagers of different manufacturers. We also plan to develop MR imaging pulse sequences. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Inert Gas Imaging (IGI) with hyperpolarized 3He is at present being used to produce diagnostic-quality images of the human lung airways. We believe that 3He IGI may be particularly useful for the diagnosis and evaluation of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). Hyperpolarized 3He can also be used for imaging of the ear, throat, nose and colon. Inert gas imaging can be made fully compatible with the existing base of 7000 clinical MRI units.